Fangirls
by Miku-Hime
Summary: AU. ItaSaku. Fangirls and their ridiculous plans always fail. Especially when it involves a pissed Uchiha.


**Theme:** 13. Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer apply.

**Title:** Fangirls

**Pairing:** ItaSaku (Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura)

**Summary:** AU. ItaSaku. Fangirls and their ridiculous plans always fail. Especially when it involves a pissed Uchiha.

**A/N:** Instead of the sequel to 'An Unsuspecting Visitor', I wrote this.

**Warning: **This story contains name calling, swearing, and crazy bitches. Read at your own risk.

* * *

'Oh noooo.'

Haruno Sakura inwardly groaned. This was one of the most unfavorable day of her life, wait, make that the most worst day of her life. She was absolutely sure that she will be caught, tortured, sliced and diced into microscopic pieces and burnt to crisp. The only thing that would be left of her will be a tiny pile of ashes waiting to be whisked away by the wind. Such a sad way to end her life.

Exactly who is able to scare the feisty Sakura into hiding? Yep you guessed it, fangirls. Those little minded sluts who worship whomever has fame, fortune, and great looks. Everything else...they didn't need to know, including personality, amount of patience, and whatever there is bundled up in the male species.

As soon as the pink haired girl got out of her car, she could feel the burning gazes of her bosses fangirls. They whispered in each others ears and sometimes made small gestures towards her as well. Sakura had a feeling they were planning something, and it was not going to be pretty. Good thing the Uchiha Corp. had staff only parking, and can be only accessed by staff members...but the downside was that Itachi has numerous fangirls working for him.

"Well, I have no choice but to face them." Sakura muttered to herself as she made her way into a large building.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama," greeted the girl working in the front desk.

"Ohayo Minna-chan. As I said before, no need for formalities, we're good friends," said Sakura, smiling at the girl.

Minna is an intern at the Uchiha Corp. and Sakura loved talking with her. She is a sweet girl trying to juggle too many things at a time. The brunette reminded Sakura of herself, when she was still in high school she was trying to keep up with her social life, studying, and practicing medicine. She barley had enjoy time to spend on herself.

Lucky Itachi was there to assist her. Sakura had met Itachi in high school all thanks to a failed plan.They ended up falling head over heel in love with each other. They dated for a couple of months, and soon became engaged.

The Haruno snapped out of her daydream when the elevator made a 'ding' sound, signaling it was here. She stepped into the empty elevator, pressed the button to go up.

Once the elevator hit (not literally, mind you) the 22nd floor, Sakura stepped out and headed straight for her bosses office. There is so much to be done! Before she would reach her office, a person -more like a slut- blocked her way.

"Forehead girl. Stop seeing Itachi-kun or I'll...I'll hurt you!" A determined fangirl proclaimed, her hand balled into a fist to emphasize her point.

Sakura inwardly laughed. Itach's fanclub were so wimpy they can't even lay a finger on her! The girls were incapable of beating her up without damaging their nails, ruining their hair and whatnot. If she wasn't taught better, the pink haired girl would have laughed in Ami's face.

Watanabe Ami, AKA Plastic Face. The whore that had over 10 plastic surgeries which messed up her face and made her look completely fake. She ogles at whoever has a six-pack, is rich, famous, and has dashingly good looks. She would do whatever she can to lure those men to her...even if it means stripping in front of millions of people and running around naked. Ami likes skin tight clothing, so she always wears a bra-like top, and a short short. No one would want to even glance at her, she's already flashing too much (fake) cleavage.

Sakura just ignored Ami, and walked around her so she won't get punished for being late. Itachi's punishments sometimes left her tired in bed for the whole day. She did not want to relive that experience for reasons unknown.

"Sakura, your a minute late." A silky smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

The said girl frowned, a flare of anger sparked within her. She blamed her belated appearance on his fangirls. If he wasn't drop dead gorgeous and mysterious, she wouldn't have to deal with all those slutty women!

"Well, I'm sorry your highness. Your squealing fanclub refuses to leave me alone." she sneered.

Itachi seemed unfazed by her sarcasm. He merely grabbed her arm and pulled her directly to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her ear, "Well...let's break the news to them, shall we?"

Sakura immediately froze, tell them the news? No way! She preferred to remain in one piece, therefore she will not let a word or hint about it escape from Itachi. Sakura was not afraid of one fangirl, but 193 (and counting) fangirls?! That's not going to be pretty.

"No way! I won't be able to survive their stupid and disastrous schemes!" She yelled, ripping herself away from his tight grip. She then turned her heel and stomped out, slamming the door to inform the 'bastard' that she is going to be late for the meeting taking place today.

"Stupid Itachi. Even though I'm his personal assistant doesn't mean I don't have a mind of my own." Muttered Sakura, she kept on doing so until the bumped into someone, a girl to be exact.

"G-gomen nasai. C-could you show me the direction to U-Uchiha-sama's office?" The small girl stuttered. The girl kept on bowing to show her apologies for bumping into Sakura.

The girl was no older than herself. She has short brown hair, hiding her childish features. Her clothes looked old and worn out. Sakura felt slightly bad for her. She's such a cute girl! Why is she hiding behind those hideous clothing?

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. Gomen." The pink haired girl said. Then her brows furrowed, her oh-so-powerful boss never mentioned anything about having an appointment this morning. "Why are you going to Itach's office?"

"A-A job interview." She meekly replied. The bowing girl lifted up her head to see Sakura smiling at her and she had to admit, this lady was pretty...and familiar.

"It's the office right in front of you, in other words behind me. Good luck!" Sakura smiled at her once again, and quickly walked away reminding herself that she is still mad at Itachi.

Sakura then rode the elevator to the roof of the large building to think. She always went to the roof, where there were no documents to be read or signed, annoying fangirls, or ice cold bosses. When she arrived, she once again collided into someone.

"Well, well. It looks like you finally came Forehead-bitch."

Sakura recognized that voice anywhere, Four-eyes AKA Karin. She was the president of the Uchiha Itachi Fanclub and a complete whore. Karin is like Ami, but a thousand times worse.

"Karin-slut. You've been waiting for me? I'm touched." said Sakura, sarcasm dripping off every word said. Karin made a face, making her makeup coated face look more uglier than before.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want Haruno. I've got news for you. You, are never going to be called Uchiha-sama ever again. Do you want to know why?" Karin asked, leaning towards Sakura to show of her more womenly assets.

"Because they got blinded by your unsightly face and was left speechless?" Suggested the girl, smirking at the whore's reaction.

"Shut up you bitch! Fine, I'll tell you why. I'm going to blackmail Itachi-kun to divorce you and make me Uchiha-sama. My future husband will never see you again because you would be in a far away place as a hobo!" An enraged Karin yelled, earning shouts of encouragement from the other brainless fangirls.

"That sounded like it came from a movie. Hoy are you so sure that your so-called plan is not going to back fire?"

That was all the encouragement Karin needed to ditch her lady-like ways and pounced onto the unsuspecting Sakura.

-

"Name?"

"Hideko Mia."

"Age?"

"17."

After an array of questions later, Itachi nodded signaling the interview is over.

"I will inform you if you are accepted into the Uchiha Corporation. It was a pleasure to meet you Mia-san." Itachi said, his voice still void of emotion.

Mia was starting to think that applying for a job in such a large company was not a very good idea. Her boss seems to be cold and impassive (he is an ice cube all right), most of the employees are very thin and wore expensive clothes (she'll probably stand out, not in a good way), and she didn't have any friends to assist her.

Before she could reply, a women with long blond hair clad in a violet suit burst through the door. She looked like she just ran the hundred meter dash.

Itachi remained unfazed by the dramatic entrance of his employee and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Have you seen Sakura? She was suppose to meet me at the coffee shop half an hour ago! You know how much Sakura hates being late! I cannot imagine her standing me up! Oh my god! Do you think was kidnapped or something? Do something Itachi! Your her fiancИ!" The blond burst out, not bothering to take a breath. She left Mia frozen in shock and Itachi frowning.

"She left fuming an hour ago, that's all I know." the Uchiha stated ignoring the fact that brown haired girl in front of him was gaping in a very unladylike fashion.

"Fuming? I'll deal with you later. Go find Sakura! Check the roof first, she's always there thinking about...whatever! Just go Uchiha! I'll take care of what you need done! Shoo!" Ino pulled her best friends fiancИ onto his feet and pushed him to the door.

"Ino-san, I don't appreciate you dragging me out of my own office. But we'll talk later, I have a bad feeling about this." With that, Itachi then disappeared behind the door on a search for his beloved.

"Sakura? Are you referring to Uchiha Sakura-sama?" Mia asked the still frantic blond.

"Yes! Do you know her? See her anywhere! Tell me what you know!"

Mia was startled by Ino's outburst, from what she heard Mrs.Uchiha is a slut. She flirts with almost all the handsome men in this building without her husband noticing. She's also very mean to the employees here at the Uchiha Corporation because of her position and power.

"I-I heard a couple of girls named Karin, and Ami talking about blackmailing Uchiha-sama. They also said something about revenge and the roof."

Ino's blood boiled. Karin and Ami always despised Sakura no matter how much favors she had done for them. Her friend knew that Karin and Ami held an important secret that she didn't want anyone to know about. The duo had blackmailed her during their high school days but their so-called cunning plan backfired. That's how Itachi met Sakura. They've been furious at their ex-pawn up until today.

Ino scheduled the girl for another meeting later in the week, and paced around in the Uchiha's large office and hoped that he would come back with her best friend on tow.

-

"So, bitchy little Sakura, now do you agree on our little...plan?" asked Karin, holding a small -but sharp- knife against her throat. She was smirking like a maniac because this time, she played her cards right and Uchiha Itachi will be her soon-to-be husband!

The pink haired girl struggled to break free from the rope bonding her to the seat. She was unable to talk because of a gag, but her eyes 'spoke' everything for her. If looks could kill, Karin-whore would be buried six feet under years ago.

The said whore smiled sadistically and couldn't give up the opportunity to mentally torture her captive. It was a dream come true, she has wanted to do this to Sakura in order to show that bitch the pain of loosing a loved one to another.

Sakura was still unable to to anything but squirm in her seat, she had a feeling that Karin wanted her dead before sundown. She had never felt so helpless before. Being a damsel in distress was not one of her options. But in this particular scenario, it was unavoidable.

Karin waited for Itachi to come to save Sakura, but his wife's muffled screams and squirming was getting annoying. She reached into her pocket and took out a bottle of knockout pills. She forcefully extracted the gag from Sakura's mouth and inserted a pill into her mouth before she could react.

Accidentally swallowing the pill, Sakura attempted to cough it back up with no avail. Karin smirked in victory, now all that's left is to blackmail Itachi.

Ding.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened, she refuses to let Karin blackmail Itachi. She won't have this whore beat her! Her husband despised that poor excuse for a women, Karin, but she also knows that Itachi would risk his own life for her happiness, and she will do the same.

"Itachi-kun! Don't come, it's a trap!" Sakura yelled now that the bundle of cloth was no longer residing in her mouth.

'Wait, something's not right. Why is my voice getting softer...weaker?' Sakura mentally went through a list of symptoms of diseases that may have caused her voice to weaken. But none of them fit this occasion. Something then sparked her memory. The pill! Before another word could escape her lips, her body lured her into a deep sleep.

The last thing she saw was her husband glaring at the whore with red eyes, with his comrades (and her friends) ready to take action.

-

Emerald eyes flutter opened to see a mass of black. Black hair to be exact. Sakura felt a pair of arms encircling her figure and his head on her chest. If it were someone else, they would be halfway across the country by then, maybe sooner depending on her mood. She couldn't recall yesterdays (was it yesterday?) day very well, nothing was coming to her. The only image that was carved into her mind was a pair of red eyes. In the crimson orbs resided 3 black tadpoles. Sakura dismissed the silly idea. She must have hit her head and was suffering from a side effect of memory loss. Yeah, that's it!

Itachi shifted above her and heaved himself up to get a better view of Sakura's childish features. Sakura looked very young for her age, and behaved like a 19 year old at times.

"Ohayo Ita-kun...Wait, where's Karin? What happened?" asked Sakura, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

She vaguely remembered Karin tying her to a chair and started bitching. Then Itachi bursting through the door, and coming to save her.

'Your daydreaming again, aren't cha'?'

'Shut up Inner. I know that you are dying to let Prince Charming to sweep you off to a large castle to live happily ever after.'

'Stop lying. You know that I'm more emotionally stable then you, you know.'

'Being emotionally stable does not mean you don't have silly dreams. What do you have to say about the shrine you wanted me to build for Itachi-kun? Oh, and is that a blush I see?'

Before her Inner could retaliate, her husband nuzzled her neck before mumbling, "Karin's jealousy brought out the worst of her. She's probably being sentenced to another 2-3 years in jail."

"Another?" questioned Sakura, tilting her head to give more access to Itachi.

"This is her second attempt to harm our relationship, Blossom. Let's not talk about Karin anymore." he said, his arms tightened around her in order to restrain her from getting out of the warm and comfy bed.

"Hai Ita-kun. Whatever you say..." The Uchiha matriarch drifted off into a deep sleep in the arms of her husband.

-

What happened to Karin?

Karin sat on an uncomfortable bench which was connected to the wall of her cell. She glared at the pitiful and gross perverted old man who kept on trying to touch her thigh. She attempted to scoot herself as far away as possible from the disgusting old man.

"Don't worry babe. I won't hurt you." drawled out the old man.

He continued to touch Karin and soon cornered her. The red haired women tried to find a way to escape, but her 'roommate' was too fat. She clenched her hands into a fist, she had everything. But Sakura just took everything away from her! Why wasn't Sakura the misfortunate one?

The last thing on her mind before getting the daylights knocked out of her was...

'I will get you Uchiha Sakura, even if it's going to be the last thing I do'.

* * *

Mini-rant (Contains chapter 412 spoilers and more foul language)  
Sasuke fucking lost it. I won't be feeling sick if he bit Sakura...But it just had to be the fucking useless and bitchy Karin. Karin needs to just die and go to hell. Screw her!

If you like Karin, please respect my hatred for Karin.  
(End of Mini-rant)

A/N:

Watanabe Ami was a character (fangirl) I saw in many fanfictions. So instead of introducing a new OC, I used Ami. I'm not sure if she's an OC or a character in Naruto, though.

I apologize for giving them stupid names aliases. I couldn't think of any better ones...any suggestions? (I need to go over it again anyways. Writing at 2 AM is not fun.)

I'm not very happy with this story...I didn't torture Karin enough. So, maybe I'll make another story or a sequel (if I get any good ideas).

Review, and get a free Karin voodoo doll!


End file.
